Werehog Gamer
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer gets bitten by a gray Mobian wolf. What will happen to him?


**Story: Werehog Gamer**

It has been a month since Gamer joined the Sonic Team; Gamer the light blue hedgehog was in his room lying on his bed watching his favorite cartoon show "Star Wars: The Clone Wars"

Just then; his communicator watch beeps. Gamer answered it.

_'Gamer! We got a bunch of robbery dudes messing around in the store! We need your help!'_ Nebula said through the communicator.

"I'm on my way!" Gamer said as he turns off his communicator. He jumps up from his bed and teleports.

**_With the gang_**

Nebula and Selene were chasing down two robbery criminals through the aisles of the store.

"Go! Go! Go!" the criminal #1 said, catching up with his partner.

"I have an idea! Sis, keep chasing them! I'm going to the other side!" Nebula said. Selene nods; Nebula ran to the other side of the aisle. Selene resumes back to chasing the criminals.

"Dude! She's catching up!" criminal #2 said.

"No she won't!" criminal #1 said.

Just then, Nebula out of nowhere was right in front of them. As the criminal #1 jumped on the counter near the cash register, Nebula pushed the shopping cart right in front of the door; the criminal #1 didn't notice a shopping cart was there, he didn't think fast as he jumped off the counter and lands right on top of the shopping cart, and then lost his balance. He falls on his back, with his foot stuck on the shopping cart handle; it falls right on top of him. Criminal #2 didn't notice this, but trips.

"Hahahahaha!" Selene and Nebula laughing at what happened to them.

* * *

**_With Gamer_**

Gamer appeared inside the store; he saw criminal #3 trying to open the cash register but it wouldn't open due to the lock combination.

"OPEN UP! DAMN IT!" criminal #3 smashing the cash register on the floor.

"Yo! Leave that cash register!" Gamer said to him.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" criminal #3 said as he makes a runaway to the other exit door.

Gamer went after him, using his super speed. As he runs outside, he noticed that he's driving the van.

"Hmph!" Gamer dashed across the street; just then, the criminal #3 was shooting with his gun, Gamer noticed this and avoids getting shot. While he's dodging from those bullets, a mobian wolf pounced on Gamer, tumbling right into the alley.

"UGH!" Gamer grunts from getting tackled.

"Get off of me!" Gamer trying to push this wolf off of him but he was too strong. The wolf bit Gamer's arm, making him scream in pain.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Gamer screaming in pain.

All of a sudden; Shadow out of nowhere kicked the wolf off of Gamer. The wolf runs away through the dark alley. He was gone.

"Thanks, Shadow…..ow….." Gamer winced in pain; the bite was very painful on his arm.

"No problem. Are you all right?" Shadow asked.

"I think so…..ow…..damn it!" Gamer cringed in pain again.

"Did that wolf bit you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why" Gamer said.

"Let's head back to Amy's apartment" Shadow said as he held Gamer's hand and Chaos Controlled out of here.

Moments later; the criminals were handcuffed and are taken to jail for robbery. Amy wrapped a bandage on Gamer's bite mark on his arm. Gamer thanked her and decides to go outside for some fresh air.

Hours later; as the sun was setting. Gamer was outside, enjoying his moment. He then walks on the sidewalk by himself.

As the day turns into night time; Gamer was feeling dizzy, he felt like he was burning up. He walks in the dark alley so that people won't see him acting all weird or something. As he was walking in the dark alley, he was groaning in pain. He falls down to his knees; his groaning was getting loud.

"Uhhhhh…What's….happening to….me?" Gamer groaning some more. The full moon shines on Gamer; as he screamed in pain. He felt his body trembling. His fur and quills were turning into cobalt dark blue, his 'Star Wars' shirt were ripping, so as his gloves. His quills had white tips on the ends; his teeth were growing into fangs. Once the transformation is complete, he opened his eyes.

"AAAAARRRRROOOOOO!"

**_With the gang_**

They all heard a howl; they might think that Gamer is in trouble. Shadow and Sonic told their girlfriends to stay here. The girls nodded and let them go outside and find Gamer.

**_With Gamer_**

Gamer was turned into a werehog; he couldn't speak.

"Gamer, is that you?" Sonic out of nowhere, with Shadow behind him.

Gamer looked at his hands, his nails were now claws. He whimpers in sadness. Gamer was about to run but Sonic stopped him.

"Gamer wait! Don't run! We can help you!" Sonic said. Gamer shook his head, there wasn't anything to turn him back into a hedgehog.

"Gamer!" Selene and Nebula flew up to him, they noticed that he's a werehog.

"Gamer, is that you?" Selene asked. Gamer nodded his head.

"Wait a minute. I think I know who did this" Nebula scratching her chin.

Gamer raised his eyebrow.

"Gamer, was it that gray mobian wolf that bit you?" Nebula asked.

Gamer nodded his head again.

"I should have known. I'm going to look for him. Stay here" Nebula said as she flew to the other dark alley.

Nebula found the alley that she encounters with the gray mobian wolf last time.

"Lobo! Come out of your hiding right now!" Nebula hissing angrily, as her eyes glowed in purple. A gray wolf came out his hiding spot.

"Nebula? I can explain" Lobo growing scared.

"No, don't give me that kind of excuse! Why did you bit my friend Gamer?" Nebula shouting angrily.

"It was an accident! I thought he was Scourge! Nebula, look out behind you!" Lobo shouting.

"Huh?" Nebula looks over her shoulder, but she got pinned against the wall. Lobo runs to his dumpster, hiding.

The person that was pinning her was Diego, the worst bully who killed Nebula and Selene's father.

"Diego!" Nebula hissed angrily. How dare he shows his face to her!  
"Nebula Raven Emerald. What a surprise" Diego smirking evilly.

"Get off me!"

Diego snickered evilly, he takes out his pistol gun, the same gun that he used when he shot her father a long time ago.

"Prepare to die, Ms. Emerald. I hope you'll see your father" Diego chuckles evilly. Nebula shut her eyes, waiting for her death to come, but nothing. She felt him let go. She opened her eyes and noticed that a blue werehog was holding Diego in his hand.

"Grrrr!" Gamer growling. Diego was getting scared. Gamer threw Diego like a football. Diego was gone.

"Gamer…..thank you for saving my life. I thought I was going to die" Nebula said.

Moments later after werehog Gamer saved Nebula from that orange hedgehog Diego. Nebula tells Lobo to change Gamer back to a hedgehog. Lobo cured him, everything was back to normal. But Gamer wants to ask Nebula something.

"Nebula, can I ask you something?" Gamer asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Nebula said.

"Who was that orange hedgehog from last night?" Gamer asked.

Nebula sighs sadly, she'll have to tell him.

"His name was Diego. He was the worst bully ever back in high school. He bullies me a lot. Until I graduated from high school, I never saw him again. The other day I saw him, he told me that he was the one who shot my father a long time ago. He killed my father" Nebula sobbing quietly. Gamer was so shocked at this; how could Diego kill Nebula's father? Gamer comforts Nebula, to calm her down from crying.

"Shh…..don't cry Nebula. You don't want your father to see you sad, do you?"

"No, but I miss my father so much" Nebula said.

"I know, but he will always watch you, no matter what" Gamer smiles.

"Thanks Gamer, you're a great friend" Nebula hugs him. He hugs her back.

"No problem, Nebula. Let's go back to our friends" Gamer said.  
"Okay" Nebula agreed.

She held his hand and teleports to Amy's apartment.

The End.

* * *

**Gamer belongs to Gamer the Hedgehog.**

**Selene belongs to a friend of mine. **

**Nebula and Diego belongs to me.**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**No, Gamer and Nebula are not love couples. they're like a brother/sister relationship.**


End file.
